Another Chance
by NerdyBirdy421
Summary: *I don't own anything from Harry Potter but I do own this story plot.* Hermione saves Fred from dying in the battle of Hogwarts. What if Fred realized that he has feeling for Hermione. This is the story of how Fred and Hermione got together.
1. Chapter 1

Past

"Fred, watch out!" Hermione said pulling him out of the way. "Stupefy!"

Fred looked at Hermione, she just saved him. Hermione ran right after Ron and Harry, right in the middle of the battle.

Now

***Third Person POV***

It has been a year since the battle of Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley thanks Hermione everyday for saving her son. Hermione told Mrs. Weasley that it was nothing.

The students are now going back to Hogwarts. The seventh years are aloud to go back to finish their year at Hogwarts.

"Alright kids. Get up! We are going to Diagon Alley today." Mrs. Weasley screamed up the stairs.

Hermione and Ginny walked down to the kitchen.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said.

"Morning Mom." Ginny sat at the table.

"Morning girls. How did you sleep?"

"Good." Both Hermione and Ginny said.

Harry and Ron walked down with Percy. Since the battle Ginny and Harry are together again. Percy now is on good terms with his family. After the battle Hermione and Ron agreed to be just friends because when they kissed, it made things awkward.

Mrs. Weasley looked at everyone who was at the table. She smiled at all of them. Mrs. Weasley was jusst so happy that now everything is going to be alright. Harry saw her smile and smiled back at her.

"Alright kids. After breakfast go and get ready for today." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mom, you know we are not kids any more." Ron said.

"Yes, I know. But you are always going to be my kids even you Harry and Hermione." She said.

Ron said nothing after that. He know tht he could not argue with his mother. Hermione just snickered at Ron for that face he made. Everyone got done with breakfast and quickly got ready.

As they arrived to Diagon Alley, they saw the new reparments to the stores and Gringotts Bank. After shopping at many stores they wen to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Hermione was the first th enter the bussy store.

She looked at the new inventions that the twins made since the battle. Their ideas grew and made better things. Hermione always thought those two were really smart. She picked up a communication box.

"It actually works Granger." Hermione turned around to see Fred standing there.

"Really, so how does it work?" Hermione asked.

Fred explained it to her. Then he showed her some other new ones. Hermione thought it was sweat of him showing her all of the new inventions and explain them to her. Hermione could see a sparkle in Fred's eye that she thought was so cute.

"Alright kids. Lets go home. Fred, George you are welcomed over for dinner." Mrs. Weasley said.

"We will be there mom." Fred said not trying to take his eyes off of Hermione.

"Great. See you boys then."Mrs. Weasley left the store after that comment.

"Se yeah later Hermione." Fred said as Hermione left the store.

***Fred's POV***

I turned around to go help George out. He just looked at me and shook his head.

"What?" I asked my twin brother.

"Nothing. Except you like Hermione!" George said grinning.

"What do you mean? I don't like Granger."

"Yes, you do!" George said whie closing down the store.

"If so, Her and Ron are together." Fred said saddly.

"What if I said that those two are together." George said grinning.

"If that I true, then I may say that I do like her." Fred was girinning from the news. "But you have to give me prof that those two are not together."

"Fine! I will show you tonight." George said trying to figure out a plan.

The two finished closing up. They appeared to home for dinner But Fred does not know is that George will prove it to his brother soon then he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The Weasley twins arrived at home. Fred looked at George and smiled. They could smell their mother's cooking. They walked through the door and said,

"Mom, we're home!"

"Hello boys." Mrs. Weasley said.

Fred and George went to the living room. They heard yelling. There ran down the stairs was Hermione. Ron was right behind her.

"You know I am right Hermione." Ron said.

"No I don't. Because Ronald Weasley you are wrong. And you want to know another thing," Hermione said annoyed.

"What's that?" Ron asked agravated.

Everyone was in the living room hearing the arguement. Then Hermione when right in his face and screamed,

"I'm out of here! I don't have to take this from you!"

Hermikne stormed upstairs to get her things. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny went after her. They both gave Ron a glare. Everyone else was confused. As Mrs. Weasley got to the door, Hermione was walking out with her things.

"Hermione, dear do you really have to leave? You are like one of my children. You can't go!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, I know that Mrs. Weasley. But I have put up with Ron long enough." Hermione said.

"Hermione, whatever Ron said. He might not have ment it." Ginny tried to reason with her.

"No Ginny, Ron ment every word he said." Hermione said hold back the tears. She got to the ground flokr. By then all the Weasleys know that Hermione was serious about leaving and nothing could get her to stay. Hermione gave Harry, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hugs good bye. Hermione walked to the door turned around and said,

"I will see you Harry and Ginny at Hogwarts. For the rest of you I will owl you where I am at so you can see me after I settle in."

Hermione grabbed her things and left the last place she called home. All the Weasleys looked at Ron. Then Mrs. Weasley shouted,

" I am very disapointed in you Ronald Weasley! That was your friend that left. And you just let her go!"

"Was my friend. Hermione and me are not friends!" Ron said storming up to his room.

George leaned over to Fred and said, "Is that enought prof for you?"

Fred looked at George confused but then he remembered what George ment. Fred was worried about Hermione. He know that she can handle herself but still he cares. He hoped that she will be alright.

*Author's Note*

As I wrote this chapter an idea came to me. Before Hermione dates Fred, she is going to be dating someone else. Hopefully you will like the twist I do. Comment what you think so far. I love reading all my comments I get.


End file.
